


Jojen Reed imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Jojen Reed Imagines and short prompts consisting of smut, fluff and angst.





	1. Chapter 1

The trees around you seemed to rise into the sky and vanish. A soft voice calling your name lured you forwards and you hurried towards it. For a moment, you though you should stop, you were wondering through the woods, bare foot, and in your night clothes which would have had your mother furious.  
But you were a Stark, curiosity was in your nature, the people calling to you might well need your help and you couldn’t ignore then just because you weren’t dressed to receive guests. The path you were following didn’t seem to end and the voice was growing softer with each cry.

“Lady Stark.” You jolted awake to see one of the Bolton maids had made her way into your room and was laying out your clothes.  
“I told you I did not want to be disturbed.” You said firmly despite still being sat in bed and the guards outside your door could peak in at any moment.  
“Lord Ramsay is very insistent.” She muttered and waited for you to get up.

“You may tell Lord Ramsay that I am busy today.” You sighed and flopped back into your bed.  
"I am to tell you that if you continue to refuse to leave your room you shall be removed by a guard and forced to eat to make up for your refusals to eat since he arrived.” She mumbled and you fixed her with a look that had her flinching.

“Very well, but I will not wear that Bolton made atrocity and my handmaidens shall be the ones to dress me not a stranger.” As soon as you finished speaking she scuttled off and your handmaidens were hurried into your room.  
“Milady… your brother’s wild woman has been spotted but Lord Bolton does not want you to know.” One whispered while the other fetched the dresses Ramsay had put away after claiming Bolton made is the only thing you should be wearing.

“And my siblings?” You hummed and glanced at her in the mirror as she hurried to check if the guards were still outside.  
“There are some rumours that the Reeds are with Bran and that Rickon is with the wild woman, the odd ones that your father found amusing.” She smiled and you nodded.

“You are careful while retrieving this information, I would not see your end before Sansa’s return.” You eyed her as you combed through your hair and found no suspicions in the way she held herself.  
“Lord Bolton claims he shall find Rickon.” Was all she said before helping you to your feet so you could get dressed.

*****************************************************************

“I have been looking for you.” A boy you didn’t recognise said. “Didn’t you hear me calling for you?”  
“The other night, that, was you?” You asked and he nodded.  
“Yes, I am hoping you shall be able to leave Winterfell and meet us before it is too late.” The boy smiled slightly.  
“Before Ramsay forces me to marry him?” You asked and he cocked his head.  
“We’ll be waiting for you.” He promised.

********************************************************** 

Ramsay wasn’t sure if he believed what you were saying. He liked to think he was smart enough to not be fooled by your beauty but then you were adamant that the Old Gods had told you to walk through the forest.

So, he stood and stared as you explained in detail, why you needed to take the journey, and after an hour or two of swapping deals you were allowed to leave. Ramsay however, was utterly unaware, that your Dire – Wolf had been let out of his containments as the two of you spoke and was waiting to rid you of any followers Ramsay sent.  
By the time he realised he’d been deceived the only option he had was to claim that he sent you away for your safety, lest the court know that he was duped by a noble woman who had always retained the façade of lady like stupidity.

This did mean that should you come across Ramsay he would know that your innocent lack of knowledge was a rouse and wouldn’t fall for it again. But that just meant not getting caught.  
True to his word the boy was waiting for you and lead you to your brother. After greeting him and receiving a bone cracking hug from Hodor you helped the giant man put your brother on your horse.

“You look very familiar.” You said to the boy who shrugged. You knew it was ridiculous that your brothers companion could be the boy from your dreams but you did as the dreams asked and not once had you gotten lost on your way to find them.  
He smiled and seemed slightly flustered although you’d probably imagined it, his sister however nodded at you and was grateful to put some of their packs onto the horse.


	2. Chapter 2

You weren’t sure if it worked and the uncertain look Bran and Meera were giving you certainly didn’t help. But Meera followed your instructions and set everything out while Bran helped you prepare.  
You had no idea if it worked, nothing happened immediately so you naturally assumed that your muttered words had been wrong, perhaps it just wouldn’t work at all but you hoped. Eventually Meera moved away, reluctant to leave, but the urgency to find shelter lured her away but not too far.

When she came back she found you with Jojen’s head in your lap and tears gently dribbling down your cheeks. You shot her an apologetic look but she remained stern faced. Everyone jumped when Jojen suddenly took a deep breath and jerked up a little.  
“Jojen!” You whispered as he lay back down and looked up at you with a frown.  
“This was not supposed to happen.” He muttered before sitting up see Bran and Meera laughing.

“That is the first thing you say after (Y/N) tried so hard to bring you back?” Meera asked once she’d caught her breath.  
“You… brought me back?” He asked as he sat up and glanced at you.  
“Yes.” You said and tucked your hair behind your ear as he smiled.  
“Thank you.” He said softly and lent up and kissed your cheek, smiling when your cheeks flushed.


	3. Chapter 3

“And this is all your fault, of course you would not be gentlemanly enough to admit it but it is and now we are out her like savages and shall probably perish.” You sighed loudly and Jojen rolled his eyes.

“Perhaps you should stop complaining so something will come to our traps and we won’t starve.” Jojen sighed and closed his eyes so he could enjoy the silence.  
The night continued in silence, Jojen was rather proud of his catch, you hadn’t managed to get anything but stubbornly rejected Jojen’s offer to share his food or fire. He felt cruel listening to you shiver and whimper as the cold whistled around the both of you.  
“(Y/N) are you sure you don’t want to sleep up here with me there is more cover and the fire will keep you warm.” Jojen offered but you snuffled and ignored him. “Would you like something to eat?”

Again you ignored him but he saw you move and glance up at the out of the corner of his eye. It became a game of who could hold out the longest. Both waiting to see who would break first.  
“Jojen?” You asked quietly. A slight smile touched the corners of his mouth as he hummed quietly.  
“Yes (Y/N).” Jojen muttered when you didn’t speak.

“Is there… any…” You mumbled not sure if your pride would let you end the rumbling in your stomach.  
“If you don’t eat yours now it will burn, shall I move so you can sleep near the fire to?” Jojen asked with a smile and you nodded gratefully and hurried to sit next to him as he handed you the food.


	4. Chapter 4

It was an honour they told you, an honour for the king to look upon you with adoration, to be the only thing the monster thought worthy enough to leave unbruised and unbroken. It sure didn’t feel like an honour.  
You hated everything in Kings Landing. You hated Joffrey, the great sea, stifling heat and troublesome servants. You hated the dresses and the way people bowed to you, you hated how short and stubby the trees were and you hated Jojen for vanishing without a word.  
You knew it was rare, to be allowed to marry someone you loved but for the sake of your mother’s dying wish your father had allowed it. But when Jojen and Meera vanished one night without a word you were quickly taken back, Cerci convincing your father that he’d been dishonoured and that a girl of such fine beauty should be married to the king.

“(Y/N) … I will not be ignored!” Joffrey complained when you didn’t turn to look at him.  
“My apologies.” You mumbled and turned away from the balcony window to look at the boy who had proudly strutted into your chambers.  
“We are to meet my people today; you must pay more attention to me.” Joffrey demanded.

“Yes my king.” You sighed and let him take your hand.  
“Mother says that the last boy you married broke your heart but you are arrived to me now, you mustn’t think of him.” Joffrey smiled, the odd sort of happy smile that looked horribly wrong and out of place.  
“Yes my king.” You sighed again, thoughts of Jojen’s stolen kisses and the way he seemingly popped up whenever you needed him to.

*************************************************************************

The first moment you got to slip out of Joffrey’s grasp you did, claiming you needed to stop for a moment and that he should go one. Tyrion stopped and stood next to you, much to your disappointment.  
“You are unhappy with my Nephew, despite now being Queen.” He noted.

“It is too hot here, the trees offer no shade.” You said quickly changing the subject.  
“You know you are lucky, never have I seen Joffrey treat anyone as well as he treats you.” Tyrion said as he helped you stand from the bench you’d sat at.  
“Lord Lannister, I have a high respect for you… not all your family in fact just you.” You paused and glanced at an empty ally you could squeeze through. “So please forgive me for this.”

Before he could as you pushed him hard enough for him to stumble long enough for you to be out of sight when he called the guards to fetch you. Your guilt was drowned out by adrenaline as you gathered your many skirts and tore through the city.  
“You… let me out of the gates and I’ll… give you these.” You pulled your necklace and bracelet from your arm, the fine jewellery a gift from Joffrey that you hated but wore to keep him from throwing a fit.  
“Yes my Queen.” The man muttered.

*************************************************************************

Your ran for three days, stopping only to sleep for a small while before continuing. On the fourth you were to hungry and dehydrated to continue, slumping against a tree in defeat knowing that before the day was out you’d be returned by the Kings Guard.  
“(Y/N) Flower, you need to stand up.” The voice you loved to hear rang out so loudly you were sure it was real. Tears fell from your eyes and you sunk further into the ground, your fine dress torn and muddy but you’d never liked it anyway.

“Please keep going.” The voice was just as loud, a figure wondered over to you and crouched in front of you. “(Y/N) love… please open your eyes.”  
Your eyes snapped open and you realised you’d fallen asleep. Not a stone’s throw away were four soldiers, you crept away from them, heart pounding as you hurried away, all thoughts of hunger and thirst vanishing as you hurtled forwards.

************************************************************

“What do you mean you can’t find her!” Joffrey bellowed as he paced the ally where you’d last been seen. “This is your fault.”  
“I highly doubt that, in fact I believe it was on your insistence that we take her from the North and bring her here.” Tyrion muttered.  
“She has to be hidden on one of these houses, she couldn’t have gotten as far as the neck.” Cersei insisted.  
“Find her… she’s mine and I want her back!” Joffrey hissed at the soldiers that were around him.

*****************************************************************************

When night fell you found a knot of trees that could shelter you well enough for a good night’s sleep, once you were rested you decided to find something to eat and drink.  
“(Y/N) … love… are you alright?” Jojen’s voice filled the air again but this time you felt that familiar touch on your cheek making tears roll down them.  
“I wish you were with me.” You let a small sobbing sound escape you.

“I’m right here.” He said with that smirked smile.  
“I’m half dead and you’re just a dream.” You mumbled as he lay down next to you.  
“My poor Northern flower, what did I let them do to you?” Jojen asked sadly as he took your hand and kissed it.

You slowly fell asleep again, this time opening your eyes when the scent of meat and the sound of talking filled the air. A friendly looking man the size of a horse smiled at you as you sat up, drawing your attention to the fire he was sat by.  
“Hodor?” He said as he held out a water bag.  
“Thank you.” You took the bag and downed most of it.

“Thank the gods you’re alive, that boys been outa his mind since ‘e found you.” A woman said making you jump as she held out something that looked like rabbit.  
“Boy?” You asked through a mouthful of food.  
“Have I really been gone so long that you forgot me?” Jojen asked from the opposite treeline as you finished your food.

You hurried to your feet and ran to Jojen, his dazzling green eyes dancing with amusement as you seemed to check he was real. Once you’d calmed yourself he wrapped his arms around you and you caved into him instantly.  
“I… I’m sorry that I left you.” Jojen muttered.  
“Just don’t do it again.” You whispered against him, fingers clenched into his clothes.  
“Never again, Flower.” He promised you.


	5. Chapter 5

Jojen was sat with a visiting Lady from another house, his warming smile making his eyes dance as she said something that amused him, you almost forgot that you were supposed to be fetching wine for the men that had gathered in the main hall.  
“You’re staring at Jojen again.” Your friend, Eyva, said causing you to snap out of your thoughts.  
“My apologise.” You mumble to your friend who smiled kindly. You lifted your heavy skirt, grateful for the warmth the fabric provided, as you shifted the heavy jug of wine in your other hand and hurried after Eyva.

“I do not care, Lady Meera however, will probably leave you stranded, he is her brother after all.” Eyva said quietly as you hurried over the last wooden bridge and headed into the main hall of Greywater Watch.  
Meera’s eyes followed you as you set the jug down next to her father and moved backward, waiting for your next job, you tried to keep your eyes fixed on the floor as Jojen and the woman he was talking with walked in and took a seat.

At the first chance you got you slipped out of the main hall, hurrying across the wooden bridges until you came to the main gates, you’d grown up in the floating city so you knew better than getting off lest you find yourself stranded halfway up the neck and never see your home again.  
“(Y/N)!” Eyva called out as you stepped off the wooden rafters and headed through the causeway and up to the woods. “Have you gone mad (Y/N)?” You heard her call after you.

You weren’t sure how long you’d been walking but after a while you were exhausted, finding a low slung tree root that provided descent protection, you sunk down and curled up sobbing into your knees as you settled your head down.

*********************************************************************************

When you woke it was almost pitch black, your heart began to pound in your chest, now thinking clearly you realised what a foolish thing leaving Greywater watch was. You’d never find your way back, the only times you’d left was when you were a child and both Meera and Jojen had been with you.  
“Did you think I’d let you leave without a way back?” Jojen’s voice had an arrogant tone, something that told you he’d seen something that amused him.  
“I’m surprised you noticed I was gone.” You snapped quietly as you refused to look at the handsome boy.

“I always notice when you are gone… why do you think I have Meera watch over you so closely.” He sounded offended by what you’d said but you pushed that thought to the back of your mind as you picked your way through the sky-scraping trees.  
“I doubt that.” You hadn’t meant to say it out loud but it was too late, although when you turned to apologise to the boy, that would one day be your lord, you found him watching you with an amused smirk, his green eyes sparkled with a mischief that came from having knowledge that gave you the upper hand in an argument.

“There is no point going that way (Y/N), the castle will be several miles down the swamp by now.” Jojen called after you, still standing in the spot you’d left him in.  
“Yes I know that.” You said through gritted teeth. You were overcome with the urge to slap the smug smile off his face but to kiss him all at once, it was a rather overwhelming feeling, distracting you enough to almost walk into a tree.  
“Are you feeling well, you were incredibly rude to our guests and then you ran away.” Jojen asked curiously. “Perhaps you have a maddening fever?” He offered helpfully.

With an angry huff of air, you turned on your heels and walked away from the boy, who calmly followed after you, as if you’d invited him on a leisurely stroll.  
“If you are so worried about your guest why leave her?” You snapped. He shrugged and suddenly pulled you behind a tree, covering your mouth when you objected to being pressed against the boy.

Several Lannister soldiers marched past you a few metres away, heading in the direction of your hiding spot, judging by Jojen’s relived sigh they might well have discovered you in he hadn’t have intervened, he pressed a finger to his lips and took your arm, carefully picking his way through the trees as more soldiers hurried through the woods.  
“Where are they going?” You whispered when you both had to stop again.  
“You do not need to be worrying about it (Y/N).” Jojen whispered back as he led you towards the swamp where you could both see the castle in the distance.

“You are sure to get in trouble for leaving your… maiden behind.” You huffed sadly as he quickly found a way across the growing distance.  
“Is she why you were out here?” Jojen asked curiously.  
“I thought you knew everything.” You snapped suddenly as your cheeks flushed a deep red, again finding the irritating smirk gracing Jojen’s face as he chuckled.

“I can see why, she is beautiful and graceful… you are certainly far from graceful.” Jojen hummed as his smirk widened to a grin. “But I didn’t know why you were out here, I knew the soldiers were coming through this part of the woods, that you would be there.” His voice changed from arrogant to sombre in a matter of seconds and you had no intention of asking what would have happened if he hadn’t helped you.  
“I simply needed to get on solid ground for a while, the continuous rocking was driving me mad.” Your voice wavered when Jojen nodded but his eyes had a gleam that told you he didn’t believe a word you said.

“The Reeds back the Starks, we must keep alliances strong.” Jojen said suddenly. “Perhaps my father will find you someone to marry.” Jojen offered making your heart sink into your stomach as he released your arm and waited for you to step on the wooden platform in front of you.

“Jojen that was simply cruel.” Meera said once you’d hurried inside the walls of your home. “To tease her so, when we were once such good friends with her.”  
“My intent wasn’t to tease her; we are to leave soon enough…” Jojen watched Eyva hurry to your side.  
“Then this is all some plot to have her happy before we leave is it?” Meera pressed as her brother walked in step with her.  
“What would you have me do sister, forsake our father and deny our allies a possible betrothal by confessing how I feel for (Y/N) only for her to follow me across the north and see me…” Jojen trailed off knowing Meera would understand, they’d had many discussions about Jojen’s visions.

“You would rather live with the pain of the girl you love married to another man than share the time the gods have given you with her.” Meera shook her head and began to walk away. “One day she will figure out what you are doing, if it is to late then she will never forgive you.”  
Jojen sighed as she walked away, knowing he’d have to explain to his father where he had gone, wishing for the times when he would entertain you and Meera with wild stories and games.


	6. Chapter 6

Jojen glared at his father as his new bride was brought to the front if the large main hall, though her body was swamped by a thick grey cloak he could tell she was smaller than him, probably a year or two younger than him.  
Meera shot her brother a pitying look as he was pushed forward to shake hands with the man presenting the girl and led her to stand next to him at the small stage like section at the front of the hall. He made up his mind to hate the girl before the wedding had even began, however, he hadn’t expected to be quiet so taken with the beauty he discovered once he’d pulled the hood of the cloak away from her face.

***********************************************************************

“It’s been four days since your wedding and you still haven’t spoken to your bride.” Meera muttered to her brother who huffed in response. “She asked her hand maiden about your dreams, she’s curious.” Meera muttered as she left her brother to sit alone in the lazy evening sun.

He smiled when an idea came to him and he quickly rose to his feet, slowly strolling to the room he now shared with you. He was satisfied when he found you already asleep, your chest rising and falling slowly, he lay down next to you, not bothering to change or climb under the covers and watched you carefully.

***********************************************************************

You frowned, turning around as you looked for something to tell you where you were and how you came to be on a winding dirt road somewhere in the middle of nowhere, it wasn’t until you turned back that you noticed Jojen walking behind you with a careful expression on his face.

He said nothing as you swallowed nervously, he wanted to see what you’d do, how you’d react to this sudden change.  
“What are you doing here?” You asked quietly. “I don’t normally… dream like this.” Your comment peaked his curiosity and he took a few larger strides so he could walk next to you.  
“What do you normally dream about?” His voice was gentle but still held an air of authority that had you unsure of he’d accept silence as an answer.

“The sea, we visited the Iron Islands when I was little.” You blushed a when he smiled slightly.  
“Well I apologise for disrupting a pleasant dream.” He took your hand in his and kissed the back of it. When you blinked he was gone and you were stood on the shore line of the Iron Islands.

*********************************************************************** 

Interrupting your dreams became a hobby of Jojen’s, while he’d never directly speak to you outside of them, he’d learnt many things during his times in your dreams and had honestly began looking forward to you falling asleep.  
He watched as you walked towards him as he sat watching the men who worked for his father bustle around, his bright green eyes following you as you awkwardly sat next to him.

“Your father asked me to fetch you.” You muttered to him. He smiled, and stood while offering you his hand, he still didn’t speak to you. He liked having you wanting to hurry to bed in hopes of dreaming of him, if you spoke while awake he feared you might become board of him, he had however missed the curious gaze you threw his way every now and then but you hadn’t missed the keen green eyes that watched you.

“Thank you.” He whispered, hoping you hadn’t heard it. When he looked up at you he smiled to himself, seeing your flushed cheeks as he dropped your hand. Without another thought he pressed a gentle kiss to your lips, pulling away with uncharacteristic uncertainty. “I’ll meet you in our dreams.” He muttered with a fond smile and ducked into the room you’d stopped outside of.


	7. Chapter 7

“Jojen… where are you going?” You asked quietly as he followed Meera through the corridors. After a moment he hesitated nodding to Meera who vanished through one of the side doors, leaving the two of you alone, he slowly strolled over to you and gently took your hand.  
“You must stay here, it is safer, no one will find Greywater Watch unless my father invites them.” Jojen mumbled. He didn’t look directly at you, feeling guilty for running off to find Bran Stark, he moved forward and pressed a soft kiss to your cheek as he hugged you gently.

“But Jojen…” before you could say anything else he was gone leaving you to wonder what on earth could convince both Reed’s to flee their home with such urgency. It didn’t take you long to hurry back to your shared room and found a small pack, deciding that you’d rather follow Jojen than be left behind in a place you didn’t know.

******************************************************************************

Jojen gasped for air, sitting up from Meera’s lap, and was on his feet as soon as he could stand. His eyes searched for you, he knew that you’d followed him he’d seen it, but why you hadn’t joined the group he had no idea.  
“Where’s ‘e goin’ no doubt leaven the hard work to us as usual.” Osha bit out bitterly as the group watched him search.  
“Hello love.” Jojen whispered when he finally found you hiding from him. He shouldered your pack and tangled his fingers in yours, unable to look away from you until he’d led you to where he and Meera had been planning to sleep.

No one spoke for a while, Meera simply smiled happily at you and moved away, you were uncomfortable due to the suspicious glares the wild looking woman was giving you. Jojen settled you down in his sister’s now vacant spot and rubbed a smudge of dirt from your cheek, if he was honestly impressed that you’d managed to catch up with them without help.

You slowly began to feel exhausted, your body finally giving into the need to have several hours’ sleep, something you’d neglected to do so as to survive the last through weeks in the northern woods. Jojen wrapped an arm around you as you slumped against him and slowly succumbed to a cold sleep, soft lips pressed themselves to your forehead as something thick and warm was wrapped around you.

*******************************************************************************

A smile lit up your face as you turned to Jojen, giggling as the sun rays tickled your bare shoulders, Jojen sat up and looked around at the place he’d brought you to. He knew he was gifted in the world of dreams and he happily found little ways to use his abilities to cheer you up.  
“This is new… Jojen look rabbets.” You whispered. You both rolled from your backs to your fronts to watch the dark brown creatures hop around together.

“I thought I’d told you to stay at Greywater.” Jojen mumbled with a half-smile. “I knew I’d have to find you thought.” He laughed when you plucked a flower from the grass and tucked it behind his ear.

“I didn’t want you to leave me behind.” You whispered once your hands had dropped into your lap. He gripped your chin slowly pressing his lips to your so sweetly that you sighed contently.

“(Y/N) no matter how far away you are, I’ll find you in your dreams… if you want me to.” He smiled when you grinned widely.  
When Jojen woke he tried to slow his breathing so that you weren’t disturbed by him as he stroked your hair, your body tucked into his side as he guarded you, Meera on your other side a weapon clutched in her hand as if she was ready to jump from sleep and straight into a fight.


	8. Chapter 8

Jojen smiled as he watched you with Rikcon. You were still too shy to talk to anyone beside Jojen and Meera but you’d taken to following the youngest Stark off the path and listening intently to what he was saying.  
Osha still didn’t trust you but appreciated that you were willing to help set traps and collect food and water, she’d even taught you how to start a fire. When He became exhausted before the group stopped for the night and would let himself wonder what your life together would have been like if he’d stayed at Greywater Watch, if you looked up at him he’d smile slightly but his thoughtful frown wouldn’t leave his face.

At night the Reed’s slept either side of you, Jojen’s arms holding you tightly as your breath fans across his neck. He’d often wake in the middle of the night and would lovingly trail his fingertips over your jawline and through your hair, finding that he would often be over powered by the way the moonlight kissed your skin, making it nearly impossible for his mind not to wonder.  
Every morning you’d grace him with a breathy whisper of his name as you as if you were checking if he’d pulled you into another dream world. At first he’d been jealous of Bran talking about your family as if he knew them well but he soon realised your conversations were very one sided.

“Hello Love.” Jojen muttered when you approached him and took his hand. “It’s almost dark we’ll stop soon I imagine.”  
“I’m not too tired yet.” You say to him which makes him chuckle.

*********************************************************************************** 

Rain poured down between the branches you’d taken shelter under. Despite your thick cloak wrapped tightly around your shoulders you still shivered, Jojen beckoned you closer to the fire and wrapped your cloak around you.  
Every now and then he’d add more wood, everyone else eventually fell asleep but the two of you stayed close together as you listened to the rain patter against the leaves. Your head was resting on Jojen’s shoulder when he looked down at you and sighed, when you looked up to see what was wrong your noses touched and Jojen moved to capture your lips.

When the two of you pulled away Jojen tugged your hood back and cupped your face, memorising every inch of your curious gaze, only releasing your face when rain dribbled down your face.  
“We should rest.” Jojen said as he helped you to your feet and dragged the blankets that were laid out next to Meera over to a small twist of tree roots that could keep you both sheltered.

It was a tight squeeze, not that either of you minded, you were both lay tangled together with your thick cloaks over you. Using his thumb Jojen encouraged you to kiss him again, sighing contentedly when you rewarded him with a timid response before forgetting where you were.  
After letting you settle down Jojen fell asleep himself, your shy kisses and glances leaving the exhausted boy with a satisfied feeling of being loved and adored.


	9. Chapter 9

The summer sun was hot on your backs despite the impending threat of winter, even Shaggy Dog and Summer were slowly plodding along with the group rather than hanging around in front.  
Because of the stifling heat the group decided to settle down for the night several hours earlier. Osha used the extra hours to repair any belongings that were damaged, Meera at her side learning what to do. You followed Hodor and Rickon as they went to see if they could find any rabbits nearby, Jojen watched carefully as you vanished from sight.

You returned hours later, exhausted and ready to curl up and sleep. While the others rested and Osha prepared the food you headed towards the near stream to clean the mud and grime off. A splash made you jump and you looked up to see Jojen playfully tossing small pebbles into the water.  
“Jojen!” You squealed when he splashed you again.  
“Hey!” He yelped when you scooped a handful of water and threw it at him. He chuckled and caught you around your waist as you made your way towards him.

He hugged you to his chest and his hand ghosted the back of your head as he held you, enjoying the sounds of the woods around you. You relaxed against him as he rested his chin on the top of your head, inhaling the woodsy scent of your husband.  
“Jojen?” You mumbled against his chest. “What would it have been like if we’d stayed at Greywater?”

“We would have entertained boring Lords and Ladies.” He hummed back.  
“Oh.” You said quietly.

****************************************************

Jojen’s breath hitched as he saw what you were dreaming off. Normally you dreamed of the great rolling seas of the Irons Islands, the forest that you’d wondered through or waking in his arms.  
But before him was the main hall of Greywater Watch, a green eyed child stood in front of him, holding out their hand. He took it gently and allowed the child to hurry him through the castle to the rooms he would have shared with you.

His eyes fell on you, your back to him as you sat in a chair looking out over the balcony, hair rustling in the gentle breeze as you looked down at another child with dazzling green eyes that was gurgling happily in your arms.  
“Hurry Father!” The child giggled, tugging him forwards once more.  
He crouched down next to you, softly stroking the cheek of the child in your arms, the child he’d followed clambered onto him. When he looked up at you he found tears in your eyes, his instinct was to cup your face and kiss you gently, both letting out an affectionate sigh as he pulled back.

“This is your dream (Y/N) … why aren’t you happy?” Jojen asked quietly.  
“Because I know about your dreams, we won’t get to go back home.” You whispered to him.  
“I’ll find a way round it, we’ll get home and I’ll make your dream come true.” Jojen said quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

Your head jerked up when a twig snapped. Bran was still asleep next to you and you could hear Osha and Rickon not far away, your eyes fell on the retreating figure of Jojen and grabbed Osha’s spear.  
You follow him for a while and see that he’s making no effort to slow down or stop at any point so you closed the gap and raised the spear, before it hit the back of his neck he stopped.

“(Y/N) You know I’m unarmed.” He said softly. You didn’t lower the weapon; unlike your brother you weren’t so easily tricked by tales of magic.  
“Where are you going… Are you going to tell someone where we are?” You pressed the spear forward a little harder than you meant and he grunted as it pricked his skin.  
“I’m going to find Meera, I don’t plan on leaving or telling anyone about you and your brothers.” His voice remained calm as usual.  
“I don’t trust you.” You stated, still refusing to lower the weapon.

“I know but you will, believe me I have no intention of hurting anyone.” His hand reached up to grip then end of the spear and turned to face you, pushing the offending weapon to your side.  
“Why don’t you and your sister just go away then, you’re doing Bran more harm than good filling head with nonsense.” You snapped before storming away. You missed the frown and sad sigh Jojen let out as you hurried back to your brother.

“I am starting to think your visions are not always accurate, there is no way in the seven heavens that girl will kiss you.” Meera chuckled as she went to stand beside her brother.  
“I have not been wrong yet… (Y/N) has good reason to doubt our loyalty every other ally has betrayed her.” He sighed as you returned to your spot beside Bran and smiled slightly when Summer lay across your legs and rested her large head in Bran’s lap.


	11. Chapter 11

“Your sister amuses me.” Jojen said with a chuckle when he caught you glancing at him yet again.  
“How, she never talks to you?” Bran asked pushing himself up so he could see you. Your hand was clutching Rickon’s tightly and he was happily chatting to you about different things he would see and things Shaggy Dog was bringing back.

“She does not need to talk; she watches us carefully but never says a thing.” Jojen replied. Bran noted the look you were giving his new friend and smiled knowingly.  
“She never really needed to speak, we are never far from each other and if I wasn’t there to speak for her Arya would.” Bran explained. He smiled as Summer left his side to nudge your hand as if reassuring herself that you were still safe and returned to her place at Bran’s side.  
“Does your sister share your gifts, she is after all your twin, it would be odd if she did not.” Jojen questioned.  
“She says not… she seems close to animals though, sometimes she talks to them.” Bran mumbled.

“Perhaps she will let me help her strengthen her gifts… if she really has any.” Jojen said with a smirk as he caught you looking at him again, you’re not so subtle glances put a cocky swagger in his step which seemed to infuriate Osha to no end.  
“I doubt she will talk to you Jojen, but it is worth a try.” Bran said with a smile.  
“I’m sure I can convince her.” Jojen said. He caught you looking at him but instead of letting it slide he smirked back causing you to blush deeply. “Very amusing.” He mumbled to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

“I don’t think you understand (Y/N).” Jojen said, stopping and turning to face you.  
“You said you came looking for Bran.” You muttered. He sighed and glanced over at Meera and Osha who were a few feet ahead of you, waiting for Hodor and Rickon to catch up.  
“The real reason I was looking for Bran… I came to find you … I saw you long before I saw him.” Before you could ask him what he meant Jojen had stepped around you to indulge in Bran’s company.  
“Ignore the boy (Y/N), he fills your brother’s head with tricks and magic no need for him to have you under his spell to.” Osha guided as you began walking again.


	13. Chapter 13

Jojen x Reader

 

“She’s stuck again.” Meera said to Jojen who frowned and glanced at you. Bran did the same, curiously as he watched the siblings communicate silently.

“Are you sure, sometimes when she dreams she just takes a while to come back?” Jojen asked. Meera nodded and he sighed, sitting beside you and gently taking your hand.  
“Boy shouldn’t a’ brought his lady with ‘im. This is dangerous and she will only get hurt.” Osha said to Meera who ignored her, keeping an eye on you and Jojen.

Jojen felt the slip of his mind moving through the dream and smiled when he opened his eyes to find a warm desert. “You are trying to follow the star again?” He asked, frowning when the desert changed to the forest and huge shadows danced above them in the sky.

 

“I am supposed to follow it Jojen. It is my job to set the wolves on their path.” You said sweetly, taking his hand as he helped you up.

“It will do no good if you get stuck in your dreams.” He pointed out as you both walked together.

“I think you shall find, I do not always need to be rescued.” You teased, dashing ahead.

 

You woke with a gasp, as did Jojen a few minutes later. You giggled and teased him about how slow he had been. “Well?” Meera asked as Jojen sat beside her. He glanced at you as you told Rickon stories and listen to Osha’s tales.

“She needs me still. To help her come back from the dreams. She wants to follow them so desperately that she stays there.” He said quietly.

“And you still need her. You would not be here if she had not sent us on your path.” Meera said wisley.

 

********************************

 

“Jojen and (Y/N), they are in love?” Bran said as Meera fell in step with him and Hodor.

“They are both to foolish to see it.” Osha said, glancing ahead at you and Jojen who were laughing and teasing each other.

“It has been that way for years. Father wished Jojen would realise so he could marry her. He believed their children would have greater power than either of them.” She smiled and shook her head at the idea. “But they do not know they are in love, their fate will only let them pass, not end together.”

 

“Mother calls that crossed lovers. The fates need them to come together but only for one reason. Most people, they are not like that.” Bran said sadly. He looked back at the two of you and smiled as he watched you present Jojen with a herb which lit up his face with a smile as he took it and tucked it into his pack.

“You are going to fall if you are not careful.” Jojen said as you skipped along the edge of the hill and grabbed all kinds of herbs that were hard to come by.

“If I to not risk it, we shall be in need.” You said as if you were a wide old lady who knew all the worlds secrets.

“That is not how it works.” Jojen said and laughed as you almost fell but regained your balance.

 

“Of course it is! The Maester says it has never snowed in our lives because I wear my cloke when it gets cold.” You informed Jojen who laughed and glanced at Meera.

“(Y/N) has stopped the great winter with her cloak.” He said and they both teased you.

 

*********************

 

Jojen sighed as he rested his head against your. Your head was propped on his shoulder, the pair of you using your clothes in the place of blankets. The fire seemed to hold most of his interest and you’d grown tired of talking and slowly slipped into sleep.

He couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if he’d made the choice to never come and find Bran. If he’d not told you about it, or even Meera. The group finished eating and everyone slowly started to prepare for bed.

“Jojen?” You asked sleepily as everyone else settled down and fell asleep. “Do you ever think about how if our fates we not so sure. That maybe we would have different lives. Meera says we would have married.” You said quietly.

 

He sighed and held you tighter, leaning his chin on your head as you snuggled into his side. “No (Y/N).” He lied softly he kissed your hair as you fell asleep again. “I never do.” He teared up as he stayed awake, the first one watch, wondering what could have been and would would be. Silently asking if he could have a few extra moments with you and hoping the old gods could hear.


	14. Chapter 14

Jojen jerked awake in a cold sweat. He was tearing from his room and down the hall before Meera could get out of her own bed, even when she finally caught him he wouldn’t stop, insisting that he must get somewhere.  
“I am so sorry.” Meera muttered when Jojen burst into a house and had the occupants jump at his sudden arrival.  
“A girl, (Y/N) where is she?” Jojen asked and he was quickly shown to your room where you were locked in a nightmare. “They have been getting worse.”

“Yes Milord… how did you know?” A woman who was knelt beside your bed asked and he flinched.  
“I’ve… been with her in her dreams just, they were never strong enough for me to figure out where she was.” He muttered and the woman smiled.  
“She suffers with them a lot, I try to keep her safe but I can’t not in there.” She sighed and looked down at you as she stood, stroking your hair when you whimpered and struggled.

“Let me speak with my father, if he would allow it I am sure I could help her.” Jojen asked and Meera smiled as the family exchanged weary looks. “Please, I promise if it does not work I shall bring her back and there will be no repercussions.”  
“If you think you can help her, please we will do anything it is just getting worse.” The woman smiled at Jojen who nodded, apologising for interrupting their night and hurried to think over what he was planning on saying.

***************************************************************************

“You are both exhausted, none of your plans work and she is giving up.” Meera pointed out as Jojen leant on the wall as he watched you string flowers together.

“I know that, but there is a way to help her I just haven’t found it yet.” Jojen glanced at Meera when she chuckled.  
“You sound like a love-sick fool Jojen.” With that she pushed off and strolled away leaving her brother to think things over.  
When night came, you were reluctant to go to sleep, your nightmares had gone from every now and then to every night, even some daydreams twisted into inescapable nightmares.

“I don’t want to sleep.” You whispered when Jojen crept into your room.  
“I will be right here with you, I promise I won’t leave.” Jojen hushed, seeing that weather you wanted it or not, sleep would snatch you from him at any moment. “Please do not worry I am right here.”  
You let him pull the blankets around you, your hand clutching his sleeve as you started to fall, suddenly finding yourself alone and falling as horrifying things twisted around you.

“Jojen you promised.” You gasped, Jojen heard it as a pleading murmur and pressed a kiss to your forehead, the grip on his arm so tight he thought you might break it.  
“I am right here (Y/N), I haven’t left you, you just can’t see me.” He told you, slumping against the bed so quickly that if Meera hadn’t been on her way to check on your both she wouldn’t have caught him in time.

***********************************************************

“Jojen?” you whimpered as he let you hide your face in his shoulder.

“It is alright (Y/N)), we’re at the river bend we passed a few days ago, see there are the birds you said you liked.” He smiled when you slowly pulled away and smiled.  
“You did it Jojen.” You gasped and slumped to the floor as he knelt next to you.  
“(Y/N) … I… I haven’t fixed it, this will end as soon as Meera wakes me.” He muttered as if it pained him to tell you. “You called me here it isn’t your dream it is mine.”  
“When you wake will it go back to before?” You asked and he nodded unable to word it without his voice breaking. “Well never stop it.”

“I promised your mother I would help you stop your nightmares and I will, it may take a while but I will.” He promised and was suddenly gone.

**************************************************************

“Jojen!” Meera gasped as he jerked up a little, glancing over at where you lay, squirming and fighting off imagined monsters.  
“I lied to her Meera, there are two ways I can help her.” He mumbled which made his sister frown at him.  
“Did you lie to keep her with you?” She asked curiously, being privy to the fact that you both liked each other but had no clue.

“No, nether of the ways I found are… pleasant.” He admitted and sighed when she helped him stand with a quizzical look. “I can do what I have been doing and let her call me to her dream but stay there… I would never wake again and it is possible that she wouldn’t either.  
“The other one.” Meera snapped, discarding the slightest hope of the first idea being used.  
“I can stop her from dreaming at all, no dreams in her sleep, no day dreaming… no dreams at all.” He mumbled the last part as he glanced at you.

“Why can’t you do that one?” She sighed and hurried to tuck you back up when you flailed and threw the blanket away.  
“Because it may well destroy who she is and I don’t want to do that to her.” He confessed.

*******************************************************************

“I will be ok.” You insisted. Jojen frowned but let you go to you room after whishing Meera a good sleep. It had been a month since he managed to fix your dreams, finding a middle ground between his two solutions but something was still off and he was worried that his attempt hadn’t worked.

 

“Are you planning to invade her dreams again?” Meera sighed, rolling her eyes when he nodded and rubbing his shoulder fondly. “I will sit with you until you wake but she is better, we should be getting some sleep too.” She pointed out.  
Jojen glanced around as he entered your dream to find nothing. All that your dream consisted off was a bench where you sat staring forwards into nothing but white light.  
“(Y/N)?” He asked and hurried to sit next to you.

“Jojen… You didn’t have to… I told you my dreams are…” you stuttered but he just frowned and shook his head.  
“(Y/N) this is just as bad as the ones before, they may not be as frightening but you could get stuck in your own head you should have told me.” He grumbled, leaning forwards when you tried to hide your face.  
“It is better to be dreamless and get some sleep.” You mumbled to your hands and regret washed over Jojen’s face.  
He wanted to say something, offer to show you dreams of his own or share his sights without you but he couldn’t, all you wanted was to sleep after so long of battling through the nightmares.

“You don’t have to go.” You mumbled when his hand seemed to move to your leg and stroke circles into it without him noticing.  
“I can stay… for a little while.” He promised, watching your face carefully as you smiled before looking away from him shyly.  
“Thank you Jojen.” You whispered with a small smile.


End file.
